When comfort is comforted
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: La maga del enlace mágico se quedo junto a ella, consolándola del mismo modo que Jellal la había consolado. Se sintió feliz de que pudiera ayudarle aunque fuera un poco, superar la muerte de alguien era difícil, sin embargo ya ninguna estaba sola, Juvia tenía a su gremio y ella tenía al peli-azul, además de que contaban la una con la otra.


**Creí que me tomaría más tiempo terminar este OS pero bueno, no fue así, por tanto les traigo este OS tan bonis de Juvia y Meredy.**

 **Ya saben notas al final.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

.

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Este Oneshot participa en el Reto:** **"BROTP"** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos**

.

 _ **Escenario sorteado:**_

 ** _Meredy reconfortando a una triste Juvia_**

.

* * *

.

 _When comfort is comforted_

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado apenas un par de meses desde la desaparición de Ultear, empero, para ella ese tiempo se había sentido como una eternidad. Y es que desde que podía recordar, la presencia de la maga había estado a su lado, pocas ocasiones se habían separado durante tanto tiempo.

Se sentía dolida por la forma en que su madre se había despedido, al leer la carta sintió como si la confianza entre las dos hubiera sido pisoteada, ¿por qué no había podido decírselo de frente?, quizá hubiera podido ayudarla y entonces no hubieran tenido que separarse.

Pero como ocurría casi siempre, Ultear había actuado por su cuenta, tomando la decisión en su lugar en vez de dejarla en sus manos.

No obstante, tenía que seguir adelante, no solo por la voluntad de su madre, sino por la promesa que Jellal y ella habían pactado. No iba a derrumbarse, sin importar cuán doloroso se tronara su panorama.

Porque su Ul no lo hubiera querido y porque ella tampoco quería venirse abajo, sobretodo porque aún tenía pecados que enmendar y personas importantes a las que deseaba ayudar.

Ajustó la capucha de su capa al entrar a una concurrida calle, iba de paso simplemente pero no podía darse el lujo de ser desprevenida.

Oak era una ciudad grande, no tanto como Crocus pero bien podría ser una de las más grandes del país. Había estado pocas veces ahí, normalmente las evitaba. Giró a la izquierda luego de unas cuantas calles, casi al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, puesto que, tenía que encontrarse con Jellal en una zona boscosa al norte; lugar que era sumamente evitado por antiguas leyendas, lo que lo hacía un punto de encuentro perfecto para ellos.

Miró a su alrededor — costumbre que había adquirido desde temprana edad — asegurándose de que nadie la seguía. Sus ojos lograron captar una azulina figura desvaneciéndose entre los árboles que conformaban el inicio del bosque.

Su mente había reconocido aquella silueta pero no encontraba motivos para que estuviera ahí. Dudo un instante pero terminó yendo en su persecución.

Avanzó con cautela, no porque pensara que seguirla estaba mal sino porque existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera una trampa. La mujer de cabellos color añil se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una pequeña casa, o lo que quedaba de una.

No se movió, simplemente se quedo parada mirando los restos de la estructura. A pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, pudo notar su melancolía. Dejó de ocultarse y salió en encuentro de su amiga, ya que algo le decía que no podía hacer otra cosa.

—¿Juvia? — llamó dudosa, puesto que esa chica no encajaba con la siempre alegre maga.

La mencionada giro lentamente, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro, de inmediato limpió sus ojos como si quisiera borrar unas lágrimas invisibles.

— Juvia no esperaba encontrarse a Meredy aquí — dijo una vez separó sus manos de sus ojos.

Su voz sonaba como siempre pero pudo darse cuenta que había algo diferente, un algo que la tenía así de mal.

— ¿Estás bien, Juvia? — preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba hasta ponerse a su lado.

— Juvia está bien — respondió e intento hacer una sonrisa, una que demostró todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás de misión o algo? — no veía otro motivo por el que su amiga estuviera en aquel lejano lugar.

— No... Juvia...— sus manos se movieron nerviosas — es decir... Juvia lo estaba pero termino ya el trabajo.

El silencio se hizo presente entre las dos, dejándolas con sus propias dilaciones. Meredy no había sentido un silencio así desde su pelea en la isla de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Jellal-san y Ultear-san se encuentran bien? — la pregunta la sorprendió aunque fuera normal que la hiciera.

— Jellal está bien... — contestó enseguida, sin embargo, decirle lo de Ultear era más difícil — Ul... ella — sus ojos se tornaron llorosos pues era doloroso decirlo en voz alta — desapareció.

— ¿Desapareció? — preguntó alarmada — ¿acaso el consejo...

— No — interrumpió — Ul no dejaría que la atraparan — era demasiado fuerte — ella solo dejo una carta diciendo que su magia había fallado y que no podía volver con nosotros — explicó con la voz temblorosa.

Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, intentando serenarse, debía ser fuerte se dijo.

— Juvia lo siente mucho — dijo la peli-azul al tiempo que la abrazaba, Meredy tembló ante el contacto pero no se aparto — debió ser muy duro para Meredy.

— Lo es — hablo correspondiendo el abrazo — las cosas no serán lo mismo sin ella — y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. — Pero lo superaré.

— Juvia sabe que Meredy lo hará — dijo separándose un poco de ella — porque Meredy es una chica muy fuerte.

El elogio la hizo sonreír, pues solo la oji-azul podría decir aquello cuando la había vencido siete años atrás.

— No tanto como tu Juvia — porque no había muchas personas que fueran capaces de hacer cambiar a otras, como lo había hecho la Loxar.

La maga de agua negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa dolorosa se formo en sus labios.

— Juvia no es tan fuerte — habló con una voz tan parecida a la que ella había tomado al hablar lo de Ultear.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — no entendía sus palabras.

— Juvia también perdió a alguien — comenzó a explicar y su mirada regreso a los escombros frente a las dos — alguien muy importante para Juvia — sus orbes azulinos se llenaron de tristeza y dolor — a pesar de los años, Juvia aun no es capaz de superar esa perdida.

— ¿Alguien importante? — a pesar de su amistad, Meredy tuvo que admitir que no sabía mucho sobre su amiga.

— Si... Juvia tenía un tío — informó — cuando los padres de Juvia la abandonaron, fue él quien cuido de ella.

La peli-rosa abrió la boca por la sorpresa, no podía creer que hubiera unos padres que fueran capaces de abandonar a una bebé y mucho menos una que se convertiría en alguien como Juvia.

— Juvia vivió aquí con su tío durante unos años — contó — como la lluvia siempre seguía a Juvia, no podíamos vivir en la ciudad.

La historia sobre su atracción de la lluvia si la conocía, no porque su amiga se lo hubiera contado directamente — aunque si lo había mencionado — sino porque Gray se lo había contado a Ultear y esta se lo había contado a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con tu tío? — preguntó, no porque tuviera curiosidad sino porque deseaba que ella se desahogara.

— Murió — las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, como si la palabra hubiera resultado un encantamiento para estas — por culpa de Juvia — sollozó — porque Juvia lo mantuvo bajo la deprimente lluvia durante tanto tiempo.

El cuerpo de la Loxar temblaba, el cielo se nubló dejando un cielo gris. Meredy la compadeció, Juvia había tenido una vida triste y aun así era una persona maravillosa, por su lado, ella había llevado una vida feliz a lado de Ultear — a pesar de haber pertenecido a un gremio oscuro — y había sido mala antes de enfrentarla.

Era injusto, muy injusto, pensó.

Ahora fue su turno de abrazarla, de la misma forma que había abrazado a Ultear cuando niña.

— No es tu culpa — le dijo sin levantar el rostro — no es tu culpa que tu tío muriera.

Y aunque no sabía la historia completa, tenía la certeza de que eso no era verdad, que había otro motivo para el deceso de su familiar.

— Pero Juvia...

— Tu no querías esa lluvia — sabía que era todo lo contrario, ella la había odiado — así que no pudo ser tu culpa.

La maga de agua la miro detenidamente, no obstante, se quedo en silencio, como si intentara procesar sus palabras.

— Quizá yo no te conozca tanto — le dijo suavemente — pero sé que tu no harías nada para lastimar a alguien, mucho menos a tus seres queridos.

No había querido ni matarla a ella, aun cuando había amenazado la vida de su persona más amada, por tanto, no creía que las manos de la maga de Fairy Tail pudieran estar manchadas.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y sonoro en la oji-azul, la maga del enlace mágico se quedo junto a ella, consolándola del mismo modo que Jellal la había consolado. Se sintió feliz de que pudiera ayudarle aunque fuera un poco, superar la muerte de alguien era difícil, sin embargo ya ninguna estaba sola, Juvia tenía a su gremio y ella tenía al peli-azul, además de que contaban la una con la otra.

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos las lágrimas de la maga de agua menguaron, como había hecho antes, limpió sus ojos para intentar eliminar el rastro de ellas. Meredy no la soltó hasta que estuvo segura de que su amiga estaba lo suficientemente respuesta.

— Juvia le agradece mucho a Meredy — habló de pronto — Juvia ya se siente mejor — y ahora su sonrisa volvía a tener ese brillo tan característico de la Loxar.

— No es nada — se apresuró a decir — para eso están las amigas ¿no?

Ambas se sonrieron, ignorando que tenían un testigo de aquella muestra de amistad. Jellal sonrió también y se dispuso a dejarles un par de horas más, después de todo, Meredy también necesitaba un poco de ayuda para sobrellevar la ausencia de Ultear. Y no había nadie más capacitado para eso que la misma persona que le había mostrado lo importante que era el amor y la vida.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Yei! termine y a tiempo XDD la verdad tenía esto listo desde hace dos días pero no había podido pasarlo a word y ponerlo lindo pa publicar. En fin, realmente tenía la idea de hacer un OS Gruvia/Lyredy pero sha haré uno en estos días así que como el reto es BROTP me resigne (?) a trabajar con eshas dos, la verdad es que Juvia y Meredy son de mis personajes favoritos así que usarlas en este OS fue super lindo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
